Until He's Gone
by Awai-chan
Summary: Weird love triangles all around! Kagome and Sesshy? Kikyo and Inuyasha, of course. Rin and...KOGA! Naturally Sango and Miroku. But still...What are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hiding? How are they all going to survive high school? And will Shippo ever get a
1. Introduction

**Until He's Gone**

By LadyAwai

Disclaimer: Ka-Youkai is meh friend. You'' notice some similarities if you've read her fanfics. Also I still love tampering with people's lives

* * *

**Introduction**

Kagome was fast asleep at her desk, her head in her student handbook which she had been reading out of sheer boredom the night before. Her alarm clock woke her up and she screamed, nearly falling out of her chair.

Kikyo, her twin sister who was slightly paler and older than her by five minutes, came into her room. "Wake up! First day of school, lil sis and we- I mean- I have to make my big debut in high school."

"Yeah, whatever," she moaned getting up off the floor. She went to her bed and picked up her new school uniform. The average sailor fuku, thought Kagome. The skirt was green, shorter than her middle school one to her dismay. The shirt that she was required to wear during this was also green, or at least the collar was with a red bow in the center. "Cute, but not my style, but….Oh well…uniforms are required."

Kagome quickly brushed her hair, hoping to beat Kikyo to the bathroom. She got lucky, this time. She brushed her teeth and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Kagome! Hurry up! I need the bathroom now!" Kikyo yelled from behind the door.

Kagome swung the door open and looked at her sister. "Here," she said walking back to her room, closing the door shut, "Royal Highness." She grabbed her things and rushed down the stairs.

She sat at the table, and smiled at her mother. "Good morning!" she chimed.

"Good morning, Kagome. Ready for school?" her mother, Akazuki said smiling. "Sort of…I fell asleep last night reading the student handbook."

"At least you were hitting the books early," her brother Souta, who was a senior in high school that year.

"You could say that again," said Kikyo as she took her seat at the table.

"Good morning, Kikyo," Akazuki said.

"Good morning, Mom."

Kagome, Kikyo, and Souta hurried with their meals, having to be off for school. But Kikyo raced to finish. No sooner was she done, there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" Kikyo yelled. She opened the door. "It's for you Kagome."

Kagome kissed Akazuki on the cheek and picked up her things. "Good-bye Mom!"

"Good-bye Kagome."

Kagome ran out the door, grinning at Kikyo as she rushed by.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hey Sango, Rin…Shippo?" Kagome flashed a questioning look to him then at the other two girls. "What's he…?"

"He moved next door to me," said Sango walking down the sidewalk, Kagome to her right and Rin to her left, "I thought that he could at least walk with us. Why do you have a problem with it?"

"No…I just didn't know that he moved to our side of town."

Shippo smiled at Kagome. "What? You don't like me anymore Kagome?"

"I never said that!" Shippo laughed, his voice deep, but boyish. ((yepp…defiantly different from what we're used to, huh?))

Sango, Rin, and Shippo stopped in their tracks as they gazed upon a newly built house that hadn't seen ever before. "Since when has this been here?" asked Sango.

"Since the middle of summer. Why?"

"You never told me they built a new house!"

"They who?" asked Rin and Kagome at the same time.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin and Sango at the same time.

"Shut up, Rin!" yelled Rin, Kagome, and Sango at the same time. The three of them laughed.

"We have new neighbors, and they moved in last week. I met the owners of the house. A truly nice couple, and they look so young but they have kids, two boys. One is our age, 15, and the other is a year older than us."

"Have you met them?" asked Rin.

"No. Not yet. But I hear that both of them favor their father. The oldest, however, has a different mother and favors her by his birthmark."

"Birthmark?"

"Yeah, it's on his forehead."

"Other than that what do they look like?"

"Oh I took a picture of their father and mother together."

Kagome took out her cell phone and flipped through the images until she came across one with a silver haired man with gold eyes in a business suit and a woman with emerald eyes and kind smile in a floral sundress. "He's in his early forties and she's in her early thirties. But they only appear to be in their twenties, don't they?"

"They do," said Rin, Sango, and Shippo looking over her shoulder.

"Perhaps we'll meet them at school," Kagome said smiling towards the house.

They continued on, talking about what they did that summer when they weren't together. They all laughed as they joked with Shippo now joining the Drama Girls Squad, that was Sango, Rin, and Kagome's little group, or at least that's what they were known as around school.

Inuyasha looked outside his window and looked at the three girls and one guy laugh as they continued walking down the street.

"I wonder what they're laughing at…," he said as he turned away. He was now in his school uniform, the same one as Shippo's. It was all black, the shirt and the pants. Not what he would've chosen, but he was required to.

"Hurry up Inuyasha, otherwise we're going to leave without you," said his father, Inu no Taisho, from behind Inuyasha's bedroom door.

"Whatever. I'm coming." He looked out his one last time to see if they were still in front of his house, but they weren't there. His dog ears twitched and he pulled back his hair into a hair band.

Inuyasha picked up his stuff, put his cap on, and walked out his room. His brother, Sesshoumaru, purposely bumped into him, making him fall on to the floor.

Sesshoumaru shot a short glare through his one open eye.

"Picking a fight you half asleep, bastard?" Inuyasha said growling through his gritting teeth.

"In case you've forgotten, you're a half demon, twit," Sesshoumaru spat at him.

"Doesn't matter; I can kick your ass any time any day."

"Keep dreaming, lil bro; you got that?"

Inuyasha stood up and slung his back pack over his shoulder. "Yeah, whatever." They started walking down the stairs looking at the others schedule. ((another thing different, huh?))

"Miss Kitowa is an easy teacher. She'll go easy on ya," Sesshoumaru said as he picked up and apple off of the fruit basket that came from the owner's of Higurashi temple.

"So you say…."

They got into the car, their father driving them to school. As they backed out, a girl with long jet black, board straight hair tied back with a white ribbon walked down the side walks with a few of her friends.

"Like the other girl…."

"Good morning Mr. Taisho," the girl said smiling.

"Good morning, Kikyo. These are my sons I was talking about. The one with the cap is Inuyasha and the other one is Sesshoumaru. Guys, this is Kikyo Higurashi. This is one of the twins I was telling you about not to long ago."

Sesshoumaru shot a glance and nodded, skimming through the student handbook, looking as though he was about to burn it with his eyes. "Hi."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo who was now bending over to look into the car through his father's window. "The girl who was walking down the street not to long ago…was that your sister?" Inuyasha asked plainly.

Kikyo was taken aback. She was sure she did everything perfectly-her make-up, hair, everything! "Yes. That was my twin…Kagome," she said sounding disgusted but also plainly.

"I see," said both of the brothers at once. They looked at each other surprised.

Just then, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother stepped outside, carrying a book, a smile on her face. She walked up to Inuyasha's window and he rolled it down.

"You for got this, Hun," she said sweetly.

Inuyasha took it; it was his student handbook.

Myou looked at Kikyo "Hello, Kikyo. How are you?"

"I'm good," Kikyo said, happy that the subject had changed to her instead of her sister.

"I have to get the boys to school, love."

"Good-bye, dear. Can you bring Kikyo al-"

"No. I'm walking with my friends. Thanks though!" Kikyo said as she ran to catch up to her friends.

"Tell your sister 'hi' for me!" Izayoi yelled to her waving.

Kikyo tripped and got back up again in a comical manor; the boys silently laughed in the back seat.

Inu shrugged his shoulders, sighed, and pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you think, boys?"

"She's…ok…I guess," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Fine…not my type," Sesshoumaru said.

"I see...oh well. Perhaps you'll meet Kagome at school later on."

"Perhaps," the brothers said instantly, ignoring the fact the other said it as well.

**End of Introduction**

* * *

**Commentary of the stars…so far.**

Awai: Yayness! It's finally up!

Kagome: Yay!

Sango: It's interesting…I wish the best of luck to Shippo though. He's older than normal.

Shippo: I'm too young to be old TT

Awai, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kikyo: OLD! YOU'RE ONLY 14! JUST LIKE THE REST OF US!

Inuyasha: Except for Sesshoumaru. You can call him old.

Sesshoumaru: Don't make me kill you.

Awai: OO;

Fans go get popcorn.

Awai: Sesshoumaru…love, baby, Fluffy-kun…calm yourself.

Sesshoumaru: Who you callin Fluffy? Last time I checked your friend Rikku or Chiaki, one of the two-

Awai: It's both…

Sesshoumaru: Yeah, anyway. Last time I checked she was the one called Fluffy.

Chiaki: WHO THE F ARE YOU CALLIN FLUFFY DAMNIT!

Awai: oo;; ….Oo …. OO; Chiaki-chan…how'd you get here?

Chiaki and Sesshoumaru are currently having a screaming match.


	2. You JERK!

**Until He's Gone**

**By LadyAwai**

Disclaimer: I know Myou isn't really Inuyasha's mom's name, and I just found out what it really is, BUT I'm not changing it. Too lazy too. Oh, Chiaki and Sesshy finally stopped their screaming match. They're both gone off to lick their wounds (not literally).

(One year later: I went and changed Myou toIzayoi to make people happy!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: You Jerk!**

Kagome laughed as she, Sango, and Rin all ended up having lockers right next to one another. They looked at each others schedule and marked which classes they had with one another. Kagome looked at hers:

1. Homeroom R. S.

2. English R.

3. PE S.

4. Literature R. S.

5.Science

6. Algebra S.

7. Music R.

8. Archery Club (in Rin's handwriting After School!)

9. Drama Club (again in Rin's handwriting your house, my house, or Sango's house!)

"RIN! Don't put that! You'll get me confused!"

Rin giggled as they walked into their homeroom class. Rin stopped as her eyes fell onto a boy with silver hair with a cap talking to another boy with dark brown hair that was long enough to be pulled back.

"Hey, Miroku! Who's your new friend?" asked Kagome smiling. Sango ignored Miroku and hid behind Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome. This is Inuyasha he's-"

"You're Mr. Tasiho's son!" she asked her voice obviously excited to meet one of the sons.

"Yeah. He's my father. Who are you?" he asked casually.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I met your mom and dad a few weeks ago." Kagome noticed the cap. "You're not supposed to wear those."

Inuyasha held up a not. "Have a note, plus my dad is old friends with the principal."

"Oh…," Kagome said. She looked down, acting like she didn't notice his gaze. He broke the silence that fell between them.

"You better get back to your friends." Inuyasha turned his back on her.

Kagome turned and began to walk away.

"You look just like her…Kikyo…Only…m" he said pausing to look back at her.

Kagome turned around, half way to Rin and Sango. "Only what?" she said quietly.

"She wears make-up and presents herself better than you do."

Kagome flared. "You Jerk!" she yelled. "You're so lucky I don't have my bow and arrows!"

Sango and Rin quickly grabbed Kagome pulling her into a seat. "CALM DOWN!" they both yelled.

Kagome sat down, half willingly half not.

"I WANNA SEE YOU TRY!" Inuyasha said temper rising. Miroku pushed him back down into his own seat.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their backs on one another. Sesshoumaru entered the room. ((The plot thickens lol.))

Kagome turned to see him enter. He walked next to Inuyasha and handed him something. As he handed him what looked to be a book, Kikyo entered the room. ((Dun Dun DUUUUUN!))

She walked next to Kagome and looked at her like she was the dirt on her shoe. "Stuck with you again…grand," she sneered at her and walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey," she said touching his shoulder gently.

He looked at her as Sesshoumaru walked towards the back of the room. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school. We can get to know each other better."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, eyes filling with rage. "Yeah…I'd like that," he said looking back at Kagome.

"Humph." Kagome turned back on the both of them, going back to talking with Sango and Rin who were deciding what clubs to join.

"Hello," said a voice behind Kagome.

She turned and looked up at Sesshoumaru. She stood up and continued to gaze up into his eyes, seeing the birthmark slightly behind his bangs.

"Hi. You're Mr. Taisho's other son?"

"Yeah. He's my father as well. I see you've already met my younger brother."

"Yes…I have," she said sourly, looking past his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you are Kagome Higurashi, seeing as you have met my father and having a somewhat striking resemblance to Kikyo-san."

Kagome gave a short glare towards Kikyo. "Yes…I'm Kagome."

"I was curious if you would like to come to my place after school."

"Oh! I have archery club this afternoon. Kikyo does too, unfortunately. But after words…" she said looking at Rin and Sango who were smiling at her encouraging her to go, "I'm free!"

"Sesshoumaru smiled down at Kagome. "I'll meet you at the archery club room. Is that ok?"

"Yeah…yeah it is."

"See you then," he said walking towards the door.

"See you…" Kagome said waving slightly. She sat down, a dreamy expression on her face. "Wow…."

"Congratulations. You have your very first date," Rin said as Kagome sat down.

Miroku walked over to them. "Amazing…The younger sister got the older brother while the older sister got the younger brother. And I am left alone…"

Kagome gave him a cold glare. Sango turned her head and ignored his smile.

Miroku walked in front of Sango and crouched in front of her. "Sango...would you…" he started. ((Uh-oh!))

Sango's hand tensed even though she began to blush.

"Would you give me the pleasure of…"

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"…of walking you home this afternoon…and perhaps staying…for a little while?"

Sango gave him a blank stare. She finally gave him a small "yes" and he walked away, after she slapped him for rubbing her thighs.

"Pervert," Rin giggled as he walked away, a red hand mark on his face.

"Are you still gonna let him walk you home?" Kagome asked, her eyes now willing to look away from the door.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Kagome giggled.

"Man…now I don't have anyone," Rin said looking disappointed.

"You don't have to be," Kagome said looking towards the very back of the class.

In the back was a guy with black hair pulled back, turquoise eyes, and pretty good attitude, when he wasn't fighting. Koga had constantly asked Kagome out, but she always turned him down. She always insisted that he go out with someone else but he said that she would be his "woman" one day.

"No way! He wants you, not me, Kagome."

"I'll talk to him."

Kagome walked up to Koga and he automatically assumed wrongly.

"Finally figured out you love me?"

"I've told you since seventh grade, no! I'm actually curious if you'd go out with my friend Rin."

"'Out'?"

"Can you walk her home and actually talk to her this afternoon?"

"Yeah, sure. If it'll make you happy…"

"And it will," Kagome said grinning.

"I'll do IT!" Koga said enthusiastically.

"Okay. She has music with me last. She'll meet you right outside that class, okay?"

"Yeah. Tell her I'll meet her then."

"Okay. See ya Koga."

"See you later Kagome."

Kagome walked back to her desk, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear as she passed Inuyasha and Kikyo. She stopped and looked back at Miroku, "She still wants you to walk her home, Miroku, so don't look so sad."

Miroku smiled. "Okay."

Kagome continued on her way to her desk. "He said that he'll meet you after music."

"Yay!" said Rin jumping out of her seat. She looked at Koga and sat quickly down. "Ooops I hope he didn't see me," she said looking away. She took a quick glance and turned away again. "He totally saw me."

"Calm down. You always act like that, its ok. He knows you act like that," Kagome said.

"Besides," Sango said, picking up her stuff, the bell ringing, "Since when did you care?"

"Since I found out he actually agreed to walk me home."

"I see…well me and Kagome have Language Arts first."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah, see you later Rin!" Kagome and Sango said as they walked the opposite way.

* * *

Kagome gave a short laugh nervous that maybe he would ask what was going on. 

Inuyasha sat right next to her in science and she turned her head trying to ignore him.

"Sorry," he said stiffly.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry…about earlier," Inuyasha said looking away. He muttered something.

"Oh…it's ok. I'm sorry that I threatened to shoot you with my arrows…"

"It's ok," he said silently.

"What was the other thing you said?"

"Nothing, but, I sorta broke the date with your sister. And well…" he looked behind him.

Kagome looked over her shoulder. Kikyo was giving Inuyasha and Kagome the death glare. She turned back around. "Well I'm not breaking the date with your brother."

"Never said you had to."

"Good. Cause I'm not."

"Whatever. You're better off.. I think you're better off. It looks like your sister is willing to kill the both of us…mostly me though."

"Yeah… I get his when she doesn't have it her way. Even our brother prefers me over her…."

"You two have a twin feud or something?"

"Yeah. We haven't gotten along ever since Grandpa said he'll start training her to be a miko and he'll train me when she's done. But, luckily, Soata said he'll train me. I've improved a lot more than her when I joined the archery club at our old school, so she joined so could get better than me.

"This feud between us has only gotten a but better since last year. Our father died in a freak car accident and it brought the family together

"I mean we still fight, but not as badly."

"Oh… I see… hold on." Inuyasha got up and went to talk to Kikyo. Kagome picked up the words "date" and "your house" from conversation.

Kagome turned to see a smug look on Kikyo's face. She turned back around with an irritated expression. "What is his problem? Is he going out with her now just because things are better between us now? Who does he think he is?"

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. The class began as he was about to lean over to tell her something.

"You jerk," she whispered.

* * *

At the end of the class, Inuyasha stood up and walked away. In the middle of their lesson he told Kagome that Kikyo wanted to talk with her. She merely nodded. 

Kagome watched the other students leave the class, leaving her and Kikyo alone.

"Well…what do you think?" Kikyo asked her, closing the class door.

"What do you mean? You and Inuyasha?"

"Well... yeah! I mean, you got the older brother. Congradulations. But what about me?"

"Kagome looked at her sister's starry-eyes look. She giglged, happy that their feud was only a small one of sibling rivalry. "I think it's a great match," she said holding back a laugh and another comment,

"Yay! That's exactly what I thought about you and Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome smiled. "I'll see you at practice."

"Right back at you." Kikyo put her normal smug look on. "We'll see whose aim is off today."

"Hmph. Yeah, we'll see." The rivalry was back on.

**---End of Chapter 1 You Jerk!---**

* * *

Awai: So there you go. Happy? 

Chiaki:….

Kagome: I'm not like that!

Kikyo: I have to agree. I'm not like that either.

Awai: It's a fanfics. Get over it.

Sesshoumaru: I quit.

Awai: -puts him on chain and collar- Oh no you don't!

Chiaki: -chuckles-

Sesshoumaru: Shuddup.

Rin: Poor Lord Sesshoumaru… I like me lines!

Koga: I'm actually in this! It's about time I get some respect! IN YOUR FACE INUPUPPY!

Inuyasha: That…was lame. And I hate my lines.

Awai: -Puts prayer beads one everyone except for Rin, Sango, Shippo, Souta, Chiaki, and Miroku- Sit boy/ girl!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru: -falls on the floor-

Kagome: Oww... that hurt!

Awai: Respect your writers!

Sango: Was that nessacary?

Miroku: I have no complaints. -Rubs Sango's ass-

Sango: -slaps Miroku and puts prayer beads on his neck-

Kagome: WAIT! SANGO!

Sango : SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Chiaki: -has popcorn and is laughing her head off-

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku: -constantly fall/ hit the floor-

Awai: Sango…that's enough… ;

-To be continued!-


	3. Bows and Arrows

**Until He's Gone**

**By Lady Awai**

Disclaimer: Yes, I know…for people who actually do know that this story is a year old or so know that I deleted it then uploaded it again. I went and changed Myou to Izayoi…okay so I forgot one. Too lazy to go change it, I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two- Bows and Arrows**

Sesshoumaru sat silently as he watched Kagome shoot her arrows at the target, rarely missing it. Inuyasha stood behind him, leaning against the wall watching Kikyo.

Both girls were looking at the targets and firing at them as if there were no tomorrow. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru noticed that it was if they were having their own private contest to see who had better aim. Neither were winning, nor loosing. Both brother assumed sibling rivalry.

Souta quietly snuck up behind them and watched to two guys ogle at his sisters. He crouched down and inched over to Sesshoumaru. "So…," he said, Sesshoumaru giving a slight jump, "What are you're plans with Kagome?"

"I invited her over to my house so that we could hang out."

"What sort of 'hanging out'?" Souta said his eyes looking at Sesshoumaru like he would pounce on him if he said the wrong thing.

"I was hoping just to talk to her. Have you ever just talked to another person about…anything random?" Sesshoumaru asked Souta plainly, though he kept his eyes on Kagome trying to avoid the glare.

"Uh-huh. And what about you cap boy? What do you plan on doing in my own home with my other sister?"

"I thought about making out with her…what do you think? I just want to hang out with her and get to know her better…personality wise."

Souta glared at Inuyasha as if he was about to kill him. He turned back to Sesshoumaru. "If you touch her or hurt her in anyway, I swear I'll have your head…same for you cap boy."

Sesshoumaru turned to Souta with a dull look on his face. Before he could say anything an arrow cut between his and Souta's face, sticking firmly in the wall. His eyes grew wide for a moment until he turned to Kagome. 'Is she insane!'

"Souta! Stop bothering Sesshoumaru! He hasn't done anything to me, okay?" Kagome yelled to her older brother.

Kikyo moved next to Kagome and glared at Souta. "Don't pester Inuyasha either Souta."

"Easy for you two to say since you're the ones their ogling at. I'm just watching out for my little sisters who I care so much for."

"Souta shut it!" both sisters yelled as they walked into the girl's locker room.

* * *

Awai: Okay so it was short...EXTREMELY short. I sowwy. 

Kagome: It's okay...it'll be longer next time! -pats Awai's back comfortingly-

Sesshoumaru: Yeah...what she said.

Awai: Hey...whatever happened to Sango?

Kagome: I don't know. She said something about finding Naraku and small revenge. Didn't bother to ask,

Awai: O.O; Okay...

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle...

Sango: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Naraku: -has prayer beads around his neck, and surprisingly it's really him. falls harshly onto floor- AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!

Sango: grins

To be continued... >.>


	4. Secrets

**Until He's Gone**

**By LadyAwai**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, however a character, Mei, is my own creation and only added to the story to keep it moving. Also Sango still isn't back from Naraku's current castle. Hmm…wonder what's going on. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Secrets**

Kagome exited the girl's locker room in a different outfit than her school uniform. She was wearing a short-sleeved black top with the words "Rock On" printed on it across the chest, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Kagome pulled her hair back with a black ponytail. She swung her backpack over her shoulder as she met up with Sesshoumaru in front of the school.

She ran up to him and smiled. "Sorry if I took too long."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and gave her a small smile. "You didn't. Rather, I was waiting for my father. He was going to pick us up when you were done. I called him earlier to see if it was okay." As he finished, the black corvette pulled up next to him. He opened the door and pulled the front seat back, giving Kagome the entrance to the back seat.

She ducked and got in, Sesshoumaru following after her. "Hello Mr. Taisho. Long time no see."

"It's very good to see you Kagome. How was the first day of school?" he asked calmly, looking into the rear-view mirror before pulling away.

"It was fine," Sesshoumaru commented quickly.

"I enjoyed…most of it, I guess."

"That's good. Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to walk to your home I may assume?" Taisho asked her.

"Yes…they left a few minutes before you picked us up."

The car grew silent, almost as if a dark shadow was cast within the car. When they pulled up to the house Sesshoumaru and Kagome got out quickly, Sesshoumaru closing the door quickly behind Kagome.

"I'll be back later. I have to go to a meeting," Taisho started.

"We'll see you when you get back. You can go," Sesshomaru said as he quickly shut the door. He looked back, irritated, as his father drove off without another word.

He led Kagome to the front door and opened it for her, letting her into the magnificent living room. It had high ceilings, custom-made furniture, a grand fire place, wide-screen T.V., and so much more. The decorations matched the wine colored paint and grape theme. Kagome walked in, unsure of what to do. Sesshomaru walked in behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder while moving to her side and giving her a small smile.

"No need to worry. We won't be in here long. Come with me to the kitchen. Mei, our head maid should be in there waiting."

Kagome nodded her head silently as Sesshomaru pushed pass her to lead her into the kitchen which had the same theme as the living room. The kitchen was fairly large with an island purely in the center of the room.

A woman about twenty-six stood over a cutting board with vegetables and a knife. She was fairly tall with jet black hair and icy blue eyes; her complexion was soft and radiant, almost regal for someone who was a maid. As Sesshomaru walked in she looked up from her chore and smiled. "Hello young Lord Sesshomaru,' she said her voice almost as soft as her appearance.

"Good afternoon, Mei," Sesshomaru said as he moved to as if to show Kagome off to Mei.

"Oh! Well hello young Miss," she said moving from the island to greet Kagome. She bowed to Kagome, Kagome bowing as well.

"My name is Kagome," she said as they both stood up straight.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Kagome. I'm Mei, the head maid here at Taisho residence. If you need help with anything, please, come to me if the young Lord cannot." She leaned over to whisper into Kagome's ear, "If Sessho-kun gives you any trouble just come to me about it. I've known him since he was little, so I'll straighten him out for you."

"Mei," Sesshomaru said, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache or something, "Please…don't tell her anything embarrassing from my past."

"Well I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it…."

"Mei!" Sesshomaru said, urgency nearly coming through his voice.

"When Sesshomaru was younger, I think I was seventeen or eighteen, he was about eight or nine, anyway…we were at the mall one day because I had finished my chores for the day and Lord Taisho wanted me to watch him for the day, so I took him with me. I told him to stay in the food court and I was going to the bathroom. Well, apparently he followed me at the last minute and went into the women's bathroom on accident. His face turned so red. Gosh," she said grinning, looking at Sesshomaru's nearly pink face, "I remember that like it was yesterday."

"Mei that was a long time ago, so there was no reason to bring that up, you know."

"Yes, but it was funny and would you rather me tell her something more recent?"

"No!"

"Fine then, I won't tell her anymore than what has been said about your past, unless of course you provoke me."

"Mei…that's quite alright, Mei I'll take it from here, okay?"

"Yes. If you like you can go out to the back and I'll bring out some lemonade in a few minutes."

"Yes…that's fine," Sesshomaru said returning to his more reclusive side. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out; his bangs covering his eyes as he walked passed Mei.

Mei turned watched Sesshomaru drag Kagome out of the house, smiling and shaking her head. "That boy has a lot to learn about life…maybe Kagome can teach him. She seems to know…just by looking into those eyes, I can see it…

"I just hope…if she finds out…she won't be scared to face him."

Kagome held her breath as she looked out at the backyard. She felt as if she was dragged out into paradise. Exotic flowers and plants covered the backyard, a man-made creek and pond with a bridge going over the pond split paradise to clear yard, for what Kagome assumed recreation purposes. The garden was beautiful and she was both amazed and terrified at the same time.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru quietly asked as he stood next to her.

"It's…it…am I dead? I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"I'm glad you like it. Come with me and let me show you your paradise," he said half smiling at her.

She followed behind him almost as if in a daze and he led her on to the bridge over a large pond filled with fish and let go of her hand. She crossed her arms and put them on the railing and bent over the ledge to get a better look of the fish with their gorgeous flowing tails. She smiled and Sesshomaru watched her silently, his face almost blank, but then filled with curiosity.

"So…you brought me here so we can get to know each other better. How about we play ten questions?"

"Sounds fairly easy... Sure why not?"

"Okay I'll go first," Kagome said turning around and starting thinking, digging in the depths of her mind to find her first question. "Okay I know. You and your brother... Tell me about what the whole thing between you two."

"That isn't a question."

"Okay. What is the big difference between you two…other than personalities because it's quite obvious."

"His mother was…," he said looking away for a quick second, as if he has started to say the wrong words and was carefully choosing the right words, "wasn't my mother. My mother divorced my father ages ago because she found him cheating with Inuyasha's mother. I was too young to understand but when I realized all of this, it pissed me off. I ignored Inuyasha like he was the plague and I got sick easily. Everything finally calmed down when I was around eleven. I haven't met my mother at all. Not even a picture."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's no big deal. Okay your turn. What's with the Drama Three thing deal?"

"We were all in drama together and you can't separate me, Sango, and Rin to save your life. Also we can be a little dramatic, too, but it's always funny in the end."

"I see…what are you three in together now?"

"Hey it's my turn. But we're in homeroom, as you already know, and literature. Anyway, what do you like to do in your free time?" Kagome asked standing up straight.

"Well I like to read and..." Sesshoumaru started to say but stopped suddenly. He looked at her with a horror stricken face and fell.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as she fell to her knees beside him shaking him.

He looked up at her with blank eyes and passed out a soft groan. Mei flew from out of the back of the house running and falling to her knees beside him as well. She looked up at Kagome and gave her sorrow filled expression.

"Will he be okay?" Kagome asked Mei as she came from but of the hospital room.

"Yes. It was just a small attack. I don't know why he was worked up, but what were you talking about?"

"We were playing ten questions. You know, to get to know one another better."

"What did you ask him that seemed to bother him?" Mei asked moving closer to Kagome so only they could hear.

"I asked him what was different between him and Inuyasha and he told me about their different moms. He told me that he never met his mom and he found out that Izayoi wasn't his mother he got ticked."

"Kagome…he lied to you about not meeting his mom. Why, he has his reasons…but…it's not my place to say. To be perfectly honest, I've never seen the woman myself, however, I do know he sees his mom once a year." Mei looked at sorrow-filled eyes.

"Oh…I guess there are more secrets in his past than I thought." Kagome looked away, sadness about to overwhelm her.

"That's the way it is for everyone in this family."

* * *

Awai: God damn that took awhile. 

Sesshy: No kidding. What have you been doing?

Awai: Um, hello, I have school unlike you dorks. Also I have a life, too!!!

Inuyasha: Riiiight. That's what you say. –He gives her an evil grin-

Awai: -blue eyes turn ice blue and she takes out her two fans, one red, one black- Mess with me I dare you!

Inuyasha: What? You're going to rip off Kagura's moves?

Fans stare at Awai thinking the same thing

Awai: You wish! –dances around with fans and then does a few gestures with the fans. She then moves both fans upward and throw them down. Dark Fire is hurled at Inuyash-

Inuyasha: HA! ROBE OF THE FIRERAT!

Awai: HA! Dark Fire!

Inuyasha: o.O? –looks at burning arm- OH SNAP!

Fans, Sesshy, Kagome: O.O;;;

**To be continued...**


End file.
